epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:BasaltWolfED145RS/A Thank You for 2 Years
'So...' Hey guys, BasaltWolfED145RS here, and today marks the day I joined the wiki 2 years ago. Don’t worry, I don’t have any plans to leave this wiki; I just wanted to take this time to thank you guys for having me here. I never thought I’d be on this wiki for this long, and I sometimes I had thoughts of leaving, but apparently there’s no escaping the wiki, because if one tries to leave permanently, they usually come back eventually (there were a few exceptions though, like Shaun). I remember when I first joined this wiki, I only joined to talk to others about ERB, and had no idea that I’d end up as one of the most trusted users here. Of course…my first contributions were weird ones; I wanted King Henry vs King Kai to happen for some reason (I have no freaking clue why I thought it was a good idea. Guess I was stupid then…). But either way, thank you guys. I wouldn’t be the user (or possibly person for that matter) I am today if it wasn’t for you guys accepting me to this wiki. And since I don’t plan to leave (or at least, not for a long time), I might as well say a few things about a few people: 'People to talk about' Ynkrdlevin- I believe you’re the one I’ve considered the leader of the wiki for most of the time I spent here (I didn’t talk to Steeler much, and I saw you take more action than him for the most part), and a great person to talk to about Pokemon or anything actually. Thank you for being a great friend, and a great person in general. TheSteelerNation- We never talked too much, mainly because I didn’t see you often. Hope I talk to you sometime... Mrpietcaptain- Ahoy my fellow pirate comrade. You were an amazing person to talk to, and a funny guy when you wanted to be. I’ll miss the Bazingas that you used to say a lot, but I do get a kick out of the plzing everyone. Tesla Man- You were the person I looked up to the most, and you were probably one of the most welcoming person to me out of all the people here. I sorta apologize for not doing the best job on hosting the 2nd tourney with Barry, but I appreciated you giving me the host role (now the cookies are the official prize. XD). You were a person that I got along with extremely well, and I want to thank you for being here to help me and others. Also, Happy 1-day Early “2 years on the ERB Wiki” Anniversary to you! :) Loygansono- Do I even really need to say this? A lot of what I have to say is stuff you already know, and that I don’t have to say this! It’s completely obvious that you are the nicest person I’ve met here, and that you get along with a majority of our users. You’re an awesome and talkative person on this wiki, and know when to take action. You’re the probably the one I have 100% trust in, and the only person I’ve talked to voice to voice on Skype. Keep being that guy of epicness, EpicLloyg! J1Coupe- To be honest, I have absolutely no clue on what I want to say for you. You’ve done countless things that helped our wiki that I’m can’t say a specific thing about you. Don’t worry, this is a good thing; this shows how amazing of a user you are! If I haven’t said it before, great to have you back after that long time you spent absent. Haven’t talked to you or seen you lately, and I hope we do soon! Meatholl- Sometimes you were not the best guy, but for the most part, you were a cool person, and probably the most hilarious dood here. You were the one who gave me the most laughs here, and a nice guy overall. Scrawland- Similar to Meat, there were times I thought your actions were questionable, but you’re a cool person when needed to be. Don’t got much to say about you, except that you’re a pretty awesome person, though you sorta need to change the actors for Lyteq, Kurai, and Miran in your Bob and Jari series. :/ Either way, you’re the true winner of Donald Trump vs Scrooge, and you know that. :P SierraStalker- You had times where you weren’t the best, but you were a sweet person for the most part. I do sorta owe you a lot. After all, you’re the one who set me on the path of rap battle writing. Confused? The First tourney, the tourney that you hosted until you left the first time, that’s where it all began for me. If it wasn’t for you making that tourney, I don’t think I’d be writing rap battles right now. I owe a lot to you, and it’s good to have you back! -4/+4/Red7Seven- You were definitely the user truly special in my heart. Not only were you nice, but you introduced stuff that I enjoyed/thought was cool (Q&A, Shipping blog, A tourney to compete for your love, etc.). Plus, you were the first person to ask me to make a title card for you, which then came to 2 more. The positive reactions you gave to them pleased me, and it’s one of my treasured moments of you. Also, BasaltWolfED145Red7Seven FTW!!! :D Note: I thought I’d have enough time to type this, but apparently not, so...these are gonna be more brief than the others. Sorry. :/ ... Firebrand- Regice, you were the user that gave me laughs, and enjoyment on here. You gave me (and all of us for that matter) hilarious times in chat, and you were one of the coolest people here. I’m glad to call you my friend, and I want to thank you again for trusting me enough to pass down your old powers to me! Wachowman- There were times I thought you were being stupid, and sometimes there were times where I thought it was funny when others made fun of you, but overall, you’re an amazing dude, and your parodies are hilarious or enjoyable (except the one of me. -_-). Captain Warrior- You’re a cool d--pffft, plz. No you’re not. XD Just kidding, you’re a pretty cool person, and it’s nice that you’ve been plzing Piet in RTP’s place (;-;). Dragon- You’re a neat person, and a nice person to talk to. Hope you had a good “1 year on the ERB Wiki” anniversary! Night- I know at times we didn’t quite get along, and sometimes you pissed me off. Out of all the users, you were the one I least got along with. However, ignoring all that, you’re a good person either way. You’re a pretty helpful person when you need to be, and you handle stuff on this wiki very well, and I have respect for you. End If you’re not on this, I didn’t have enough time to put you guys on here, but know that all of you guys (except trolls) are amazing in your own ways, and I admire that. Again guys, thank you for trusting me, and having me here on the ERB Wiki, and I hope to continue being here, and help out when I need to. ~BasaltWolfED145RS, aka HyperJacob96 Category:Blog posts